


we walk hand in hand

by delixate



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, caroline goes with klaus, short little drabble, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delixate/pseuds/delixate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing left for her anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we walk hand in hand

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabble I wrote during health (because health is boring af) Please comment and kudos :) Enjoy!

She was the sun, he was the night. They complimented each other, made the other equal. You could never have one without the other, and vice versa.

She didn’t realise it at first. He was a monster, someone she had sworn to destroy at all costs. He had hurt- killed- so many people. He was an abomination, someone who was never supposed to exist. He was something that people resisted by nature.

But then again, so was she.

She was a bloodsucking monster, created by magic at the hands of a demon. She drank from people’s necks as a way of living, using magic to make them forget.

She took one of humans most precious possessions; _memories,_ without thinking of the consciences. She did it for herself, for her sanity.

Mystic Falls wasn’t the same for her anymore. Everywhere she went, people looked at her with disgust Elena, her mother, Matt, Bonnie. They all thought she didn’t belong there, that Mystic Falls needed to be protected from the evils of the world.

The evil that was her.

Kicked out of her home, she wondered the streets, wondering how it had got to this.

She had everything. Now, she had nothing.

She hadn’t felt like Caroline in a long time. Not since Katherine had turned her, but she wanted to know. Know what it was like to _feel,_ to love. She wanted to see the world, to stand on the highest floor of the Eiffel Tower and _breathe._ She wanted to see New York, pat koalas in Australia, visit tribes in Africa.

She wanted to explore, to learn.

So when he asked her to go, against everyone’s better judgement, she went.

 


End file.
